A conventional capacitor is made to become a single package device in advance. Thereafter, soldering said packaged capacitor onto a printed circuit board (PCB) by using surface mounting technology (SMT). Or, connecting said packaged capacitor to interior traces of the flexible print board (FPC) by utilizing flip-chip bonding technology. With the breakthrough of integrated circuit process development, various kinds of electronic devices trend toward features of high density, high operation speed and miniaturization. Therefore, specific manufacturing method and installation manner for conventional capacitor require a relative lagging process and a larger space, which does not meet present requirement.